


Day 22- Favorite Place

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [22]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Canon Compliant, Computers, Gen, Stim Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Futaba is at her best when she's behind a screen.





	Day 22- Favorite Place

Futaba sat at her desk, fingers perfectly poised over the keys of her computer.

She fell into typing almost immediately, the luminescent glare of the screen shining off of her large glasses. Her room was near-dark aside from the light of her machine, and the only noise to be heard was the repetitive clacking of keys.

This was all second nature to her, as she pried into databases with ease. Medjed was busy at work, seeking out answers hidden away from the public’s eye.

Time was of no relevance as she typed and typed away. Hours ticked by outside, but her eyes barely left the screen. Every so often, she would pull away from the keyboard, and let her hands reach out to the edge of the screen’s light. A bowl of Sojiro’s curry sat within her reach, slowly going colder as she worked. She only paused for short moments to eat, taking a few mouthfuls as code scrolled before her eyes.

At other times, when she was stuck behind a particularly troublesome firewall, or something that she just couldn’t seem to crack, Futaba would slump back with an irritated groan and reach for one of the stim toys that sat in a pile on the other side of her monitor. After a few clicks with her fidget cube or a couple of squeezes from her UFO-shaped stress ball, something in her head would click, and she’d dive back into her hacking. 

The internet is Futaba’s favorite place. Even in the times when Sojiro or Akira manage to draw her out for an afternoon, she always comes back to it, sooner or later.


End file.
